the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 12
The Knights of the Round Table travel swarm the Dread Fortress of Orinoco Flow in Leg Post 12. Sir Lancelot is shot three times, seemingly for his arrogance, while Sir Calogrevance attempts to talk down several of his enemies before being forced to take their lives. Sir Robin Dagonet is almost vaporised but miraculously all shots miss him. Sir Caelia faces off against a Dread Master using her magic. She uses her magic to guide the sword of Sir Palamedes, Harpē, into the killing blow but the Dread Master explodes his soul upon death and the shockwave kills many and knocks others to the ground. The Black Knight and The Greene Knight charge inside the Dread Fortress but Anglia is harassed by the spirit projection of her grandfather, Prester John, who hates the Greene Knight. They are then faced with another Dread Master. Post Space Camelot Battle of Orinoco Flow Location: Orinoco Flow Characters: Sir Gawain | Sir Lancelot | The Black Knight | Sir Galahad Over one hundred knights swarmed towards the Dread Fortress. It was a towering monolith with an equally impressive archway and complimentary doors. They were large enough that several stacked elephants could walk through. Or walk as best as a bunch of stacked elephants could really manage. From the opens doors came enemy soldiers. Plasma blasts screeched through the air towards the incoming knights. Sir Gawain: "Why is it every civilisation but ours seems to have these energy projectile weapons!?" Sir Lancelot: "It's damned unmanly!" The Black Knight: "Oi!" Sir Lancelot: "It's damned unsportsmanly!" The Black Knight: "No better!" Sir Lancelot: "Unsporting!" The Black Knight: "Got there in the end." Lancelot seemed as proud of this as if he had defeated one of the enemy already. They exited their cover, a big rock, and joined in the advance. One blast struck Lancelot squarely in the chest and he was knocked back. Gawain went down to help him back to his feet. The space-armour was proving a worthy investment after all but the knights would be getting angry that their beautiful tabards were getting singed. Sir Galahad: "Father! Are you okay!?" Sir Lancelot: "It'll take more than one shot to take your father out!" He was suddenly shot, in the chest, again. Gawain and Galahad lift him to his feet. Sir Lancelot: "What were the chances...?" Sir Gawain: "Are you still okay?" Sir Lancelot: "I'm fine. It'll take more than just two shots to-- ACK!" He was shot in the chest a third time and landed on his back in the dust. As the two younger men went to help him up, Sir Lancelot pushed them away. Sir Lancelot: "No, no. Just... leave me here a minute..." Sir Galahad: "Are you... okay?" Sir Lancelot: "It'll... take more than-- GAH!!!" A fourth shot to the chest. Sir Galahad: "How is that even possible? He's not even standing up!" Sir Gawain: "Sir Lancelot, I think you may want to quite boasting for a wee while..." Lancelot managed to give the knight a thumbs-up before blacking out. Characters: Sir Robin Dagonet At the very head of the charge was none other than Sir Robin Dagonet. As he neared the foot of the steps leading up to the Dread Fortress one of the Dread Masters stood at the top and gave the command to concentrate all fire upon the fool who would approach alone. Every blaster was trained upon the lone knight and streaks of red fire expelled straight toward the unfortunate Sir Robin. The knight was immediately engulfed in a cloud of dust and lasers. The knights all stopped in horror at seeing the brave, albeit stupid, knight disintegrated. They stand with bated breath as the cloud dissipated and left the knight standing there, entirely whole. Every single laser bolt had, somehow, missed his person entirely leaving a Sir Robin-shape in the ground behind him. The knights cheered. Sir Robin fainted. Characters: Sir Bors | Sir Calogrevance | Sir Aggravain | Sir Gawain | Sir Palamedes | Sir Caelia | Dread Master As the knights drew ever closer, soldiers of the Sith Empire began to pour forth to meet their enemy. Weapons of the knights clashed with the weapons of the sith soldiers. Vibroweapons, of assorted tastes, were in use against the knights. The vibrogenerator would cause the blade to vibrate to such a degree that the micro-vibrations would add additional cutting power to the metal. Several knights instantly lost their Earth-forged weapons, which were made merely of iron or bronze. Fortunately many knights had already replaced their old weapons with new space-fangled gear from Caledonia, Saturn or bought from the Old Republic. Angry battlecries sounded out as men and women clashed for ownership of the planet. Sir Bors brought down the mighty Durendal down upon the closest soldier and split the man in half with a great splatter of gore. He hopped to one side to avoid a downwards swing from a vibroaxe, which slammed into the ground. Before the soldier could yank it back out of the earth, Bors kicked it from the man's hands. Weaponless, the man leapt at the knight and tackled him to the ground. Durendal skidded across the soil and fisticuffs ensued. Sir Calogrevance: "I say, Sir, you had best release my esteemed colleague from your brawling else I shall be forced to grant thee a reckoning of such magnitude that--" Sir Aggravain booted the soldier off of Sir Bors and followed up with a heavy blow from his warhammer. Sir Aggravain: "Less talking, more killing." Sir Calogrevance: "Offering a fellow sapient being the opportunity to--" Sir Calogrevance was forced to duck a a swipe from a vibrostaff. Sir Calogrevance: "I do declare that was a most fiendish assault right as I was--" He had to dodge another attack and quickly slammed his sword up into the chest of the attacker. The foe slumped down to the ground. Sir Calogrevance: "Your immoral nature led you to such a fate, my unfortunate foe, which you may have most certainly been able to avoid had you but given my proposal a moment of cogitation. Indeed your demise will pain me with no small--" He had to dodge another attack from yet another enemy. Sir Calogrevance: "A most unscrupulous person would deal such a surprise offensive against a gentleman-knight otherwise enthralled in discourse with--" He brought up his sword to rebound the attack. Sir Calogrevance: "If you would but lend me your ear for a succinct moment of your good time we may find a more amicable solution to our current predicament than your impending doom at my hands, my good man!" The soldier actually stopped and seemed to consider this for a moment. But then returned to his attack. He missed the blow and Sir Calogrevance stabbed the man in the back as he went past. The man fell dead. Sir Calogrevance: "And lo my prophetic parlance had come to pass and your fate has been sealed by mine blade. I bid thee adieu, most unfortunate warrior of chaos and may God take pity upon thy folly and grant--" He was then engaged by yet another soldier and continued his spiel against each combatant he came upon. Sir Gawain skirted past Sir Calogrevance as he spotted an enemy coming up behind Sir Aggravain. He called out but his words were lost upon the battlefield. He raised his large, red shield and leapt between the would-be attacker and Sir Aggravain. The Shield of Maccabeus withstood the blow from the vibroblade but the sudden force pushed Gawain down to the ground. Seeing trouble behind him, Sir Aggravain swept his mighty warhammer around and slammed into the enemy with the vibroblade. The man was sent flying above the crowd with a Wilhelm screamWilhelm Scream article, Wikipedia.. Gawain used his shield to help himself off the ground and gave it a pat of gratitude. Upon the Shield of Maccabeus was a golden eagle emblazoned at its centre. He had once taken the shield as a prize from a dual he fought against an evil knight back in Britannia. Since that time it had never failed him. Sir Gawain saw another knight about to be impaled and he ran at the perpetrator. Gawain's sword, Galatine, sliced into the soldier and rendered him dead on the spot. The magically imbibed weapon had been granted him by the Lady of the Lake many years ago and he, as worshipper of the old gods, was blessed by the Aes Sidhe. The knight he rescued turned around. Sir Palamedes: "Hey! Gawain! I think I've killed almost twenty of them now! How about you!?" Sir Gawain: "I'm not keeping score, Sir Palamedes." Sir Palamedes: "But if you don't keep score, how will you know if you win or not!?" Sir Gawain: "Win?" Sir Palamedes: "Win the highest kill count!" He then pointed to the Dread Master that was descending the steps towards the fray. Sir Palamedes: "I reckon we get extra points if we kill that guy. Loads of XPExperience Point article, Wikipedia.!" Sir Gawain: "X...P?" Without elaborating, Sir Palamedes was off. He stormed through the crowd, shoving foes aside as he made a beeline straight towards the Dread Master. The Dread Master wore an extravagant golden mask that looked like an exploding sun. His pauldrons were also gold and ornate but his battledress was otherwise bright red. Palamedes own golden armour was shining brilliantly and all blood spatter or dust seemed to be repelled by its brilliance. Sir Palamedes: "I brought a special weapon just for this battle!" He drew his own legendary sword, which he had been granted when he was still a resident of Greece. The weapon, Harpē, was said to be the sword of Cronos to slay Uranus and later used by Perseus to slay Medusa. This day it would be used by Palamedes to slay a Dread Master. The Dread Master flipped his hand and Palamedes went soaring through the air. Knights all looked up in awe as their comrade flew by. Sir Bors: "That was... unexpected." Sir Aggravain: "This knight has magical powers! Where's our backup!?" On cue there was a long howl of a wolf. Sir Caelia rode her steed through the battle but when she approached the fearsome Dread Master she jumped up into the air and cast a magical spell. Aether warped around the gold-clad sith knight and then forced its way inside his body. Even as she landed on the ground, Sir Caelia kept up her attack and the man started to writhe in pain. He let out a ferocious roar that, propelled by his very soul, sent out a shockwave that knocked everyone over within his vicinity. Sir Caelia found herself entangled in a pile of bodies. She rolled aside just as the Dread Master, who had leapt into the air, came plunging his sword down. The ruhand, as the soul-weapons of the Æon Knights are named, burnt red and screamed with an angry choir of hatred. The sword jabbed through the pile and killed ally and foe alike. Caelia, on her feet, twisted the aether into projectiles that spasmed through the air before they struck. Each was deflected by the ruhand, which sent them slamming into the ground with a nasty thud. With his slow approach in her direction, Sir Caelia cast a wind spell to blow back the villain. Knights and soldiers tumbled with the fearsome gale but the Dread Master pushed on, managing to root himself to the earth. He rose a hand to conjure his soul into a ranged attack but he was suddenly stabbed through the chest. Sir Palamedes: "Ha!" Palamedes had tossed Harpē through the air and allowed Caelia's currents to guide the blade into its destination. The Dread Master, filled with shock, fell to his knees. But he was determined to have the last say. As his end drew close his soul exploded outwards. Living beings of both sides were burnt up in the explosion and those on the cusp, like Caelia, were sent sprawling. Characters: The Black Knight | The Greene Knight | Prester John | Dread Master The Black Knight, caught up in her anger, charged up the steps to the Dread Fortress. She knocked soldiers aside, who tumbled down the steps like slinkies, and cut down the more resilient. Up at the top of the steps were soldiers still firing into the battlefield with their plasma rifles. She began to hack them down, most of whom didn't even realise someone had broached their positions. Behind her came the Greene Knight. He took down an entire row of soldiers by causing vine to whip out of the ground and entangle them before squeezing tightly upon them. He could have crushed them all to death in this embrace but, as they posed no further threat, he left them in their prisons. As a soldier tried to beat him with the butt of their rifle, The Greene Knight caused a sharp, jagged, vine to lash out of his own hand and stab into the soldier. The Black Knight appeared impressed for a glimmer of an instant but the moment passed as rage returned to her. The Black Knight: "Inside!" She led the way. What nobody else knew was that she was being constantly harassed, in the midst of battle, by her grandfather. Prester John: "Look at this heathen! He isn't even human!" Prester John made an illusory poke at the Greene Knight. The Black Knight: "Stop that!" The Greene Knight froze. The Greene Knight: "Stop what?" The Black Knight: "Nothing. Nevermind." Prester John: "These creatures. What do they call themselves? Moos? Absurd. They believe they were on Earth before humans. Before humans! Ridiculous! Would God create these abominations before He created his most perfect and treasured children? I think not." The Black Knight: "I don't care." She mumbled, careful not to let the Greene Knight hear her. The Greene Knight used plants to push upon the doors. Vines grew into the cracks and started to buckle the massive frame. It took a long while before the doors finally broke and snapped under the pressure. Prester John: "Powers of a fiend. You can eliminate him from existence, Anglia. Do away with him. None of Arthur's knights would know, it is just you and him up here." The Black Knight: "Never!" She whisper-shouted. As the doors crippled and bowed, the two knights realised that on the other side was a whole horde of further soldiers and they were accompanied by another Dread Master. The Black Knight: "Bugger me..." Prester John: "Sodomy!!? Don't tell me you have sunk so low!" Anglia FitzLincoln just rolled her eyes. References External References Category:Post Category:Leg Post